


从头来过【1】

by Ray_YOON



Category: WINNER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_YOON/pseuds/Ray_YOON





	从头来过【1】

“啊…嗯…快点…啊…就是那里…好爽”

首尔，屋里灯光昏暗，一对恋人正忘我做爱。床发出不堪重负的吱呀声，不停摇晃。李昇勋发了狠地顶弄金秦禹，在他体内横冲直撞，看他在自己身下不停摇摆腰身，欲求不满，眼中春水荡漾，表情浪荡。抽插速度逐渐变快，小穴痉挛起来，金秦禹的呻吟声一声高过一声，李昇勋低喘出声，射在金秦禹身体里。

李昇勋跟金秦禹是一对同性恋人，李昇勋寻求安稳，金秦禹却向往自由。两年内分分合合无数，但仍纠缠不清。李昇勋受不了金秦禹每每想要复合时在他耳边低声说：“让我们从头来过。”李昇勋恨透了这样的自己，软弱无力，只要金秦禹勾勾手指，他就会再次回到他身边。

但是这次好像不太一样了。

高潮之后，李昇勋躺在金秦禹旁边，阖上双眼。金秦禹翻身上去，咬着李昇勋的耳朵：“昇勋，我们结婚吧。我想跟你好好过日子了。”李昇勋闻言，未睁开眼，只拿手背堪堪遮住眼帘，有一行泪从手底下蜿蜒流淌。他回：“好。”

于是两人花掉了两年内的积蓄，去了西班牙，想在那里亲口对彼此说出誓言。

然而，天总不遂人愿。

在巴塞罗那，旅行中两人争吵不断。本就是在异国他乡，一丁点儿摩擦都能被无限放大，成为烦躁不安的来源。但为了结婚的终极目标，两人都忍了下去。尽管气氛紧张，但都不想半途而废。

终于，在两人前往教堂的路上，租来的车坏在了半路。隐忍多日的矛盾终于激化，李昇勋忍无可忍：“金秦禹，这婚还他妈要不要结？！这一路上你吊儿郎当，花钱如流水，你他妈有一丁点要跟我过日子的打算吗！” 金秦禹烦躁不已，叼起一根烟，摔上车门，头也不回地走了。李昇勋盯着他的背影，暗骂一句“操”，开着车扬长而去。

终是不欢而散。

李昇勋再见到金秦禹时，他正在酒吧的舞池里跟一个西方男人搂搂抱抱。李昇勋眯起眼睛。自那日金秦禹不辞而别，他找了他许久，但杳无音讯。寻他的过程中，为了混口饭吃，他在当地这家酒吧做调酒师。灯红酒绿，纸醉金迷的场合自然不能随心所欲，洁身自好。李昇勋身形挺拔，调酒师的西裤穿在身上，包裹着一双有力的长腿。斜眉入鬓下一双狭长眼眸眼波流转，极具东方气质的脸上面无表情，为他平添几分禁欲之色。当了两个月的调酒师，有穿着暴露的男男女女对他秋波暗送，其中不乏大胆挑逗。他疲于应付，但碍于礼貌待客，也只得作罢。

看看，功夫不负有心人。  
众里寻他千百度，蓦然回首，那人却在灯火阑珊处。

不仅在阑珊处，还他妈在一个男人的怀里。


End file.
